


To Fangorn Forest

by rfaction



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfaction/pseuds/rfaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippin and Merry are separated when captured by the orcs, and they struggle to get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fangorn Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a bit of a fluffy fic, I haven't decided yet. Merry/Pippin will happen in the later chapters.
> 
> Also, if you would, please leave constructive criticism! Note: constructive.  
> I'd like to hear what I can do better, because I've recently become interested in writing and I want to be, well, good at it. c:
> 
> Thank you!

“Merry! Merry!” Pippin screamed. He was being dragged away from his beloved cousin. He could feel the large, grimy hands gripping him, the hot, stuffy breath crawling down his neck. Every moment he was forced further away from Merry. The fear that he would never see him again was growing and tears flowed down his cheeks.  
It felt like forever that he had been carried by the orcs. He was slung over a large Uruk-hai’s shoulder, as it would not tax them to carry an extra load. But they came to a stop and a small quarrel broke out. Of course the two different races butted heads. Mordor had no use of Merry and Pippin; they wanted no more than their meat. Yet Saruman needed the hobbits. Alive.  
Pippin was thrown to the ground in the midst of the argument. He crawled the best he could out of the way of rampaging orc feet.  
He saw a chance—no orc was looking at him. Quickly he began to push his tied feet against the dirt, moving himself further from the orcs. He was so close to the edge of the forest, if only he could slip in and—  
The next thing Pippin felt was a claw gripping at his cloak. It choked him, being lifted by only that which was wrapped around his neck. It was the repulsive orc captain from Mordor, Grishnakh.  
“You thought you could escape into this shoddy forest, eh?” His bulgy, charcoal eyes scanned him. Grishnakh’s hands pawed at Pippin’s body, searching for anything that could be of use. Pippin squirmed and squeaked; it was a disgusting sensation having unyielding orc hands inspect his body. He wanted no more than to be with Merry again, to lie next to him on a comfy bed in the Shire, to rest peacefully with the aroma of pipeweed in the air.  
A groan escaped from his mouth as a heavy boot kicked into his side.  
“Maybe I’ll break your legs so you can’t get away, little hobbit-meat.”  
Pippin needed to think of something to say, something to persuade the orc against hurting him any further. Grishnakh’s grip tightened, sharp nails digging into Pippin’s arm. Blood began to build in the scraps and the orc eyed it greedily. Pippin winced. Grishnakh licked his lips, “Just a taste.” In a flash his dirty teeth were grazing over the hobbit’s arm. Pippin screamed in terror that the orc was about to eat him alive.  
“No, please! Please stop!” He shrieked, using all of his strength in an attempt to get away. Pippin felt violated from the orc captain sucking on his arm, his hands grinding into the hobbit’s lower back. Grishnakh pulled back, laughing. He bared his blood-stained teeth at Pippin, sneering and sniffing as Pippin sobbed. He was weary from being a toy for these orcs. He wanted to see Merry again and hoped that he wasn’t being treated the same way. ‘They can’t kill him, they need us alive.’ Pippin told himself, holding on to that thought so he wouldn’t lose hope.

Atop of the Uruk-hai’s shoulder his head bobbed in and out of consciousness. Time passed as if he was in a dream and he was beginning to doubt that he would ever escape. Pippin scanned the crowd and his eyes fell upon a head unlike the orcs. It was Merry! He would’ve cried out but his throat was raw from the orc-draught and the many screams he had let out.  
“M-Merry…” He mumbled, falling victim to sleep once more.

He awoke on the dirty ground from the clashes of weapons and cries of war. Looking from side to side, he was shocked to see Merry next to him.  
“Merry!” He cried.  
“Hello, Pip.” He smiled tiredly.  
“You’re bleeding…” The blood dripping from Merry’s head was dispiriting.  
“No offense, Pippin, but we’ve got other things to worry ab—!” He was interrupted by an orc head flying past them. The hobbits exchanged terrified looks and struggled to get out of the way of the battle. A dagger lay next to the younger hobbit, and he carefully cut his wrist bonds loose and freed Merry, taking no extra time to escape into the forest.


End file.
